peridot the love of my life
by Drunkengod1
Summary: you have been with the crystal gems for awhile and you and a ex homeworld gem named peridot have been getting closer thats when all hell nreaks loose.


Now it was just you and peridot. She seemed nervous, like she was thinking about something because she was looking at her hands while twiddling her thumbs. You were concerned for the small green gem

you okay? You asked concerned.

"I'm fine..." She said in a nervous tone

"Okay... You say, clearly unconvinced. You drop it for now, but you'd eventually get it out of her later.

You though maybe you could comfort her by cuddling. You grab her by the waist, and pull her into your lap, earning a light squeal from her. That was just too adorable.

Feeling any better yet You smirked

"Y-yes I do feel much better than before you invaded my personal environment She said embarrassed.

"Hey peri, can I touch your gem?" You ask, already reaching one of your hands towards her gem.

"N-no stop Too late had already touched her gem. She let out a small moan.

You blushed

"S-sorry

"Do it Again."

you turned her around and started rubbing her gem, earning many light moans from her. She looked you strait in the eye, put her hands on each side of your face, and pulled you in for a passionate kiss

I really like you. She comes closer and whisper in your ear(and l want u).

She softly placed her lips on yours. You are shock but not trying to stop her you secretly wanted this for a long time you loved peridot for A long time and it was obvious her felt the same way but you never thought she'd do this. This, this was new.

You ran your fingers through her hair earning a light moan from her. She bit your lip causing you to moan as well.

You pick her up and she wraps her legs around you and you grab on her butt and lean her against a wall You lean down and kiss her neck she starts shivering and moaning

Oh you like that? You ask looking back at her

She start murmuring words but nothing was coming out.

I'll take that as a yes. You sink your teeth into her neck she starts screaming your name.

(Y/N)!!!! She screamed

You don't stop, biting and sucking on her shoulder creating hickeys going from her neck to her shoulder.

You feel her getting wet under you

You look her in the face as her face is flushed and she winded.

You bite at the strap on her clothes signaling her to take them off

She waves her hand and a green light flashed she was naked and blushing hard

Im gonna make you mine. You say lying her on the kitchen table

Im yours ravish me (Y/N)!!!! She screamed

You kiss her and you deepen the kiss and slowly squeeze her breasts and start messaging the other one. peridot starts moaning. She bites you're lip you slip out a moan. You start kissing downward and start licking her nipple and start sucking on it and then start messaging the other one

(Y/N) you hear her say under her breath

After a tense session of breast sucking you start rubbing down her thighs up and down teasing her madly

Peridot starts slowly opening her eyes.

(Y/N) stop teasing you ass clown.

You start kissing on her thigh and then sinking your teeth into her thigh causing her to moan and getting lost in pleasure waves

What was that? You said smirking looking up at peridot.

Peridot didn't say anything but moan and buckling her hips

That's what l thought. You said grinning from ear to ear

You rub up and down peridot pussy and insert a finger and then another until there were three fingers inside peridot

F-Fuck (Y/N)!!! She screamed

Damn peri!, you're tight. You feel her inside squeezing around you're fingers. She keeps moaning you're name as you finger her.

Peridot gets wetter and wetter and her insides are squeezing around your finger until.

(Y/N)!!!!!! She screamed.

You pull out and start licking her pussy until she climax's in you're face.

Good girl. You say smirking

She start blushing harder

You get on top hovering over her and rub your dick against her pussy lips earning several moans in the process you started to stick it in slowly thrusting.

I don't know how long l can last before going in harder. You say thrusting in slowly

I know.. Peridot said nodding

Peridot POV.

I love (Y/N), lm not afraid of saying that. He protects me and cares for me stands up for me. And lm loving him on steven universes kitchen table l love h-

I was snapped back into reality when he started thrusting harder and faster inside of me. I heard his breath get heavy and heard him grunt and start twitching inside of me.

Pull out (y/n)!!! Pull out!!!

He pulled out and came on the kitchen floor he gets on the table next to me and wraps he's arm around me lm surprise the table can hold us both. Sleep started calling are names. I love you (y/n).. I said before falling asleep but before l did l felt him squeeze and kiss my tender neck and back.l love you too peridot... Then we both fell asleep.

We both wake up its nighttime because of how dark the inside of the beach house l look over at peridot who was dozen back and forth in sleep. Baby, wake up. Peridot turned over to see you, her eyes were bright and shining like stars. We start laughing and notice something Werid. The lights in the kitchen was on and fan was on.

Oh shit. You thought

Peridot looked scared and started shaking. You held her tighter and she loosen up

Hey its okay its going to be just fine l said

You always know what to say peridot said

You help her up and lead her to the bathroom for a shower. You come back throw some pants on and clean up the mess you two made

You two really did a number on the table...

You jump up at the voice its garnet with her arms crossed.

G-Gar-net...how long have you been here? I ask

A couple of hours l walked in on you too sleep on the table..and your kids on the floor.

I start blushing

Does anyone else know?

No...everyone's still out l came to ask you if you wanted to come but...

She points at the table and chuckles

You were busy.

I blush and started talking

I can still come just give me a few minutes l said

Sure, as garnet walked to the warp pad she turned to you and said" nice package" and then warping off.

You're face is a bloody red and the feeling of embarrassment washed over you just then peri came out the shower and saw you in your thoughts and hit you with a washcloth and said you're turn and walked to her room l washed and put my suit on and my guns dual desert eagles and a robotic machine gun on my back. Peridot came on wearing her clothes and we warped to where the gems were. Steven was blocking a corrupted gems attack. Garnet was slamming her gauntlets on the gem then poofing it and amethyst using her WIPS to destroy the other two. There were 3 more coming, me and peridot share a look and charge the gems peridot pulls out a staft and l pull out my guns and the machine came out and mounted on my shoulder the red light turned on and it automatically started firing popping one of the gems.peridot jumped on one of the gems and stabbed it and poofed it then l threw a desert eagle to peridot and we landed fusing on impact, are guns even fused into one huge non normal human looking 50AE Desert eagle and we fired poofing the corrupted gem instantly.

? Pov

50 cail fuck time. I started laughing and stop when l heard someone gasp behind me it was the gems

Steven with stars in his eyes said oh wow this is amazing! Who do you feel?

What are you talking ab-

I look down too see l 5.8 had green zigzags and blue ones,armor all over my body tall but strong like bismuth a cape that blew in the wind and green and blue hair l had visiors like garnet and two huge non normal 50 cail desert eagles in both hands and a huge machine gun on back and two swords in the shape of peridot hands strapped to both of my legs.

I scream and hit the ground

Steven walks to me and helps me up but l poof before l got up. Me and peridot fly in different directions you in a cave and she flys into a corrupted gem den. You get up and brush yourself off and see a corrupted gem with a ruby, emerald, and a jasper gem in plain view.

A corrupted gem fusion you said

You see a bright flash of blue and red

Light and you see ruby crying and sapphire rocking back and forth on the ground. Steven, amethyst, pearl look at ruby and sapphire as they were in shock. You're blood boil you're vision started to get blurry you skin went from blue to a firy red and you lost control to rage. You pull out your sword and a gauntlet formed on your other hand. Everyone looked in shock as you yelled to the top of your lungs GET AWAY FROM HER. you charge swinging your sword up and a electric charge hit the blade and the blade caught on fire. Peridot started waking up with her cracked gem she started glitching she looked up to see the fusion in front of her with its mouth open. She screamed unable to move. I shot my sword through the gem and it blew into 3 other gems.

Ruby saw this and retreated into her gem sapphire cried at this and poofed herself a cracked was on her gem. This fueled your rage you picked peridot up and handed her to steven and went to work

You hurt my friends. You hurt my lover now you must die.

You run to the corrupted ruby and tackle it to the ground pounding your fist into the beast until it popped. You were attack from behind by the emerald corruption. That didnt stop you. You throw your gauntlet at the beast and it exploded smashing into the wall with a loud thud. The jasper corruption looked at you and her crash helmet came on it had cracks and was now green and orange

Its on. You though

You and it started moving in circles then it charges at you. You arent fazed by this and pull out your sword and launch it at the beast. It hurt the beast and behind you the other two were regenerating and they started to fuse togther. Your so angery your eyes turn red and white and power up (think of dragon ball z) and you get ready to throw a kamaha.

STEVEN GET EVERYONE OUTTA NOW!!!!!!! I yelled

Steven picks up ruby and sapphire. And everyone runs to the warp pad and warps out. The white light consumes everything and cant see anything only sense.

Anything for peridot. I say

You launch your power at the fusion and you hear it scream.

You power was so strong it destroyed a large chunk of the kindergarten.

Back at the base\stevens house.

Steven on the floor shocked and mad

Amethyst and pearl both crying

Pearl goes over to steven who was trying to repair peridots gem.

Steven... She said wiping her face

Steven said nothing and put ruby and sapphire gems in his lap. His hands rubbing on peridots gem


End file.
